Shades of Gray
by Lydia
Summary: My first fanfic that I actually finished. Trust me, I've gotten better since I wrote this (I hope!). This is a continuation of The Beginning. I'm considering re writing it, but I want to get my new stuff done first.
1. Jake/Nisha Esclid-Sparklina

Disclaimer: Animorphs does not belong to me, it belongs to K.A. Applegate, this is just for entertainment so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
Cassie....  
The world....  
I new what I had to do. No time for indecision. I saw my goal.  
Save what should valued above all else.  
I leaped.  
00:05. 00:04.  
  
INTERESTING CHOICE.  
All was blackness when I heard that voice.  
A strange voice. Old and young. Male and female. Echoing in my mind like a distant thought speak.  
It was not the Elimist. No. It was a voice I'd never heard.  
THEY HAVE STRANGELY SEGMENTED MINDS: CONSCIOUS, UNCONSCIOUS, AND AN ABILITY T RECONCILE BOTH. THEY WILL BEAR MORE STUDY, THESE HUMANS....  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I am Nisha Esclid-Sparklina, of Arhour-Port, 18-89-03, Kelria. I was living in a Streebredal ship, named Inter-Star. It was my first deep-space mission. It was exiting, dreaming about future battles. Normally, we are a peaceful race. But recently, we have heard our enemies...well, almost enemies have been active. A Skrit-Na raider we captured told us they where planning to blow up a whole planet to destroy a species on it. Someday--  
"Nisha!!" My teacher, Darkat scolded. "Pay attention."  
"Sorry professor."  
"As young Kelbrid, I'm sure you've heard tales, but who can tell me a FACT about Andalites?" Darkat asked.  
"They are a war-like race, and have forbidden us to enter their space?" a boy asked.  
"That's what you've heard, eh?" Darkat chuckled. "Close, but not quite. We have a agreement with Andalites. They do not enter our space, we don't enter theirs. Though no one knows for sure, we think they have four legs, four eyes and blue fur. And we KNOW they have deadly tails."  
"Do the tails have poison?" I asked.  
"Well, we actually don't know." Darket said. "We know little about them, and they know little about us."  
"Aren't Andalites the reason we're here?" My friend, Arlena, asked.  
"We have heard rumors that Andalites have been very active lately, unleashing viruses on other races, and even trying to blow up entire planets. We are looking for sources of information, and possibly going into battle."  
"What kind of technology do they have?" Arlena asked.  
"We think they have powerful beam weapons of some sort, and we have heard rumors of a transformation device."  
"A DNA transformation device?" I gasped.  
"Yes. DNA transformation."  
"They could be anything!" Someone screeched.  
"Yes. Though we have no proof, we believe they are some what violent, and very cunning."  
I shivered. What would a Andalite be like? They sounded dangerous.  
"Professor?" A male named Aktash asked.  
"Mmm?"  
"Why did we make the agreement with the Andalites?"  
Darkat froze. "C-class dismissed!" He stammered.  
We all slowly rose and walked over to the food center, where we gathered our Meshins and Garnaflowers.  
"Did you see Darket freak?" Arlena said.  
"Yeah," Jenlish agreed. "He waked."  
"What's he hiding?" Aktash wondered.  
"Hiding? Why'd you say that?" I asked.  
"Well, whatever the reason is we can't go in Andalite space, he sure doesn't want to tell us."  
"ATTENTION!" The speaker boomed. "THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN, ARGOR JEMITIL-DASH SPEAKING. WE HAVE CAPTURED A UNKNOWN ALIEN IN A SMALL CAPSULE. ALL WARRIORS AND SEMI-WARRIORS ARE TO REPORT TO THE BRIDGE NOW."  
Suddenly, everyone was moving. There are 15 warriors and 10 semi-warriors on the Inter-Star, and most of them had been in the food center.  
I was one of the first to the bridge. Three warriors and their Nova-Beams pointed at the strangest thing I'd ever seen.  
It had four legs, and it's body turned up-ward in front, it had a nose, no mouth, two eyes on it's head and two more up on stalks. And it had a tail. A deadly looking tail blade.  
The Captain stepped up. "Okay, Alien, what are you, and WHY are you here?"  
I am Aximili-Esgarouth-Isthil.  
He was talking in my mind! It was insane!  
I am a Andalite. 


	2. Nisha

A gasp went around the room.  
"Ah, Andalite." The captain said. "I guess your not aware of the laws. The laws of my people and yours."  
My people are unaware of you.  
The captain smiled. "The law that says any Andalite found in Kelbrid space, may be killed without question."  
Kelbrid!  
"But, luckily Andalite, we're not as fowl and cruel as you. What is your mission in Kelbrid space Andalite?"  
I was captured and taken here against my will my a race call Yeerks. I mean you no harm Captain, and I am unarmed. The Andalite said.  
"I see. Explain these Yeerks."  
They are parasitic worms, that enter the brain thorough the ear canal and take control of the host.  
"Impossible!"  
True. My people have been fighting them for years. We thought we had won, but a few escaped.  
"What technology do they poses?"  
Whatever they have stolen. The Yeerks do not create. They take what has already been created.  
"And how do we know that you are not infested right now, just saying you are free?"  
Why would I be here if I wasn't free?  
"Good point. Now, tell me Andalite, what type of technology does your race have?"  
It is ageist our laws to talk about our weapons with other races.  
"You are in no position to deny me Andalite," The Captain roared.  
I will not discuss our weapons with other races.  
"Belrish Eken-Sat. Stun him." All of our warriors are fast, but the Andalite was faster. As Belirsh stepped forward, the Andalite whipped his tale around and knocked the beam from his hand. No one moved. Then--  
"Captain!" The navigator yelled. "Alien ship ahead!"  
The Andalites eyes widened in what I think was fear, then anger.  
Yeeks!  



	3. Jake

"Ram the Blade Ship."  
My name is Jake. And I was billions of light years from home, commanding a small ship full of people. And a red-tailed hawk.   
"Ship on maximum burn." Sontorelli said.  
WHAM!   
We smashed thorough the Blade Ship. I fell ageist the deck...Somehow...a feeling...  
Ax! Where was he...? A Yeerk....  
The One....  
No....  
Free....  
I woke up to see Marco and Santorelli staring at me.   
"Jake? You okay, man?" Marco asked.  
"Yeah...I'm fine Marco. Where's Menderash and everyone?"  
"Menderash is at the controls, Jean is in her room and Tobias is still out cold."  
Wha...Rachel?  
"Tobias?"  
Hey Jake. Wow, that hurt.  
"Anyone have any idea what 'The One' is? Menderdash?"  
"I do not know Prince Jake. It seems the Yeerks may have stolen some highly advanced technology, possibly from Kelbrid."  
"Okay," I said. "Sontorelli, help Menderash with the controls, everyone else, get some rest. In about two hours, have Jean take over for Sontorelli, and about an hour after that Marco and I will take over the controls."  
I sat in bed, thinking.  
What did The One was Kelbrid, not Yeerk? Or some other creature? What had it said? "Save your tricks for this Yeerk fool."  
It didn't make sence. It was like a semi-Crayak or something....Wait! Maybe that was it. An almost all-powerful being.  
I slowly began to drift off to sleep...  
In seconds the moon ray would fire, shooting from the Chrysler Building cannon with perfect aim.  
Cassie's hand.  
The large red button standing out on the comrol panel, shielded behind glass. The word ABORT etched on the cover.  
Cassie....  
The world....  
BEEP-BEEP-BEEP. BEEP-BEE--  
"I'm up," I mumbled, smaking my alarm clock. Oh well, time to go wake up Marco, who was most likley still asleep.  
I knowcked on his door.  
"Comming Dad." Marco laughed.  
"Meet you up on the bridge," I said.  
"Jake!" It was Jean. "Alien ship detected!"  
"What? Where? It it the Blade Ship?"  
"No, it's not the Blade Ship."  



	4. Ax

"Save your tricks for this Yeerk fool," the voice in my mind said. "I see the truth. I see all. Step into view, Jake the Yeerk-Killer. I know you are there. I feel your mind."  
Jake?  
"I'm here." Prince Jake said calmly.  
"You have done well to come this far. You have come to find yout friend. But the Andalite is part of me now. As you will soon be."  
A pause, then--  
WHAM!  
Prince Jake's ship hit us. The One was caught un-prepared and was forced out of me, quickly grabbing another Host. I felt my face. It was gone. The disgusting mouth. He had done that simply to anger Prince Jake and the others. I quickly ran out of the room, and headed for the escape capsule. Everyone was so busy evacuating and trying to fugure out what worked and whay didn't, nobody noticed me as I launched into space. Hours and hours later, a ship came into view. I tried contacting them.  
"Alien ship! Please help! I am stranded out in space!" The ship moved closer, until it was above my little ship. Then--  
WHOOSH.  
I was inside. I quickly got out of mt capsule and into the deck. There where four warriors pointing some sort of beam-weapon at me.  
"Come," one of them said. "The Captain wants to see you."  
"ATTENTION!" A speaker boomed. "THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN, ARGOR JEMITIL-DASH SPEAKING. WE HAVE CAPTURED A UNKNOWN ALIEN IN A SMALL CAPSULE. ALL WARRIORS AND SEMI-WARRIORS ARE TO REPORT TO THE BRIDGE NOW." The room was quickly filling up. These creatures had two legs, feathery wings, human-like heads with human-like hair, blades on their wrists, and long thin tails, and instead of noses and mouths they had beaks. And they where covered in yellow fur.  
The Captain stepped up. "Okay, Alien, what are you, and WHY are you here?"  
I am Aximili-Esgarouth-Isthil. I am a Andalite. Several of the creatures gasped.  
"Ah, Andalite." The captain said. "I guess your not aware of the laws. The laws of my people and yours."  
My people are unaware of you.  
The captain smiled. "The law that says any Andalite found in Kelbrid space, may be killed without question."  
Kelbrid! I hissed.  
"But, luckily Andalite, we're not as fowl and cruel as you. What is your mission in Kelbrid space Andalite?"  
I was captured and taken here against my will my a race call Yeerks. I mean you no harm Captain, and I am unarmed.   
"I see. Explain these Yeerks."  
They are parasitic worms, that enter the brain thorough the ear canal and take control of the host.  
"Impossible!"  
True. My people have been fighting them for years. We thought we had won, but a few escaped.  
"What technolagy do they posese?"  
Whatever they have stolen. The Yeerks do not create. They take what has already been created.  
"And how do we know that you are not infested right now, just saying you are free?"  
Why would I be here if I wasn't free?  
"Good point. Now, tell me Andalite, what type of technolagy does your race have?"  
It is ageist our laws to talk about our weapons with other races.  
"You are in no position to denie me Andalite," The Captain roared.  
I will not discuss our weapons with other races, I said calmly.  
"Belrish Eken-Sat. Stun him." One of them began to step out of the crowd, beam ready. I whipped my tail around and knocked it from his hand. For a moment no one moved.  
"Captain!" The navigater yelled. "Alien ship ahead!"  
Yeeks!  
"What?" The Captain roared.  
That is a Yeerk Blade Ship. I could barly keep my voice level.  
"Request for two-way visual communication," one of the Kelbrid said.  
"Request accepted." The screen flickered on.  
"Hello Friend." It was The One. He was in a Hork-Bajir body.  
"I do not believe we have met." The Captain said.  
"Ah, but we have something in common," The One smiled. "I see you have captured a troublesome Andalite. If you'd like, we'll take it off your hands."  
"This is our prisoner, and we intend to keep it."  
"Andalites are quite dangerous, and we know how to...deal with them."  
I'd like to see you try, Yeerk! I challenged.  
"See what I mean?" He said. "Temper, temper."  
"Captain!" One of the Kelbrid came running in. "Alien ship detected! Requesting three way visual communication."  
The One's eyes narrowed. He was getting the message too. "Accepted." He said.  
"Alright then," The Kelbrid Captain said. "Accepted."  
Prince Jake's face appeared on the screen.  
"Hey Ax," he said. "I see your with a new bunch of Aliens."  
"Okay Alien! What are you and what do you know about these Andalite things?"  
"Uhm, they saved our race from the fowl and evil Yeerks?" Marco added helpfully.  
"Lies!" The One shrieked. "They are lying!"  
"They are powering up their weapons, and their shield." A Kelbrid girl whispered.  
"Well then, what are you waiting for?" The Captain barked. "Power up ours." 


	5. Nisha

"Surely a smart Kelbrid Captain like yourself sees though these lies?" This 'One' thing, whatever it was, was trying to get the Captain to believe him. It was working.  
"You!" he said, looking at the Human leader. "Why are you here?"  
"We where looking for our friend, who you seem to have captured."  
"And are you aware of the law that says no Andalite may enter Kelbrid space?"  
"Do I look like a Andalite?" Truthfully, it didn't. It only had hair on it's head, which was quite long, and it's skin was baggy and colorful, and it stood on two legs, without a tail! It was a very odd creature.  
"Well, ah, you do have similar features...." Captain Argor said hopefully. A dark skinned Human stifled what seemed to be a laugh.  
"Captain!" The navigater yelled. "Daelark ship approching!"  
"Wha...Get us out of here and into Zero-Space, fast!" Arfor ordered. "I'm sorry, but we'll need to continue this another time...That is, if your around." The ship powered up, and jumped into Z-Space.  
"Eh, let's see," The Captain mumered. "Our Semis need training. Arena, Nisha, take our, uh, guest to it's 'quarters'."  
Take the guest to it's quarters? Us? Arlena looked at me nervously. That tail looked dangerous. But this was no time to be a coward. We stepped forward. Arlena went out in front of the Andalite, I went behind. She kept glancing over her sholder nervously.   
"Uhm, you may stay in here." I opened the door to one of the prisoner's chambers. It wasn't much, just a small room with a bed and a table. The Andalite causiosly stepped into the room, and Arlena quickly shut the door, and I locked it.  
"Well, that was interesting," I muttered.  
"That thing could have taken off out heads in a flash!"  
When we arrived back at the bridge, the crew was discussing food.  
"What can we feed it?" Narshi, a warrior wondered.  
"Maybe just thorow in some if everything?" Aktash suggested.  
"How about we just ask it?" A girl Warrior, Domenica Iskill-Grove asked.  
"Okay, you ask it," Leading Warrior Barkit Deyika-Starblade said. We only have three Leading Warriors on the ship, and Barkit is the only one close to becomming Captain-Warrior rank. Many say that this will be his last misson as a Leading Warrior.  
"Okay, I will." It is very rare someone would agree to a mission like that. But Domenica new that Barkit was challenging her, and she was no coward.  
The Captain gave her a suprised look. "Alright, take a Semi with you."  
She smiled. "Okay, how about you Nisha, you can tell me about the Alien."  
Arlena gave me a 'good luck' look as we walked by.  
"Do you know what The Captain plans to do with the Andalite?" I asked.  
"I think he just intends to keep it alive and try to contact the Yeerks and Humans."  
Domenica knocked on the door, then opened it. The Andalite stood there, tail ready.  
"The Captain wishes to know if you require food." She said professonally.  
I eat grass, but I would not trust it from you.  
"Very well then. You may starve." She of course, was bluffing. The next mprning the Andalite would wake to find a lot of fresh grass in his chamber. 


	6. Ax

I woke to find a small pile of fresh-looking grass in my prison. I tried a little, to see if it was edible. It appeared okay. I ate the rest quickly.  
I spent the next few hours checking the room for cameras, or recording devices. I did not see any, so I started to morph to fly, a Earth insect. When I finished my morph, I buzzed out of the room. I wandered around tunnels until I found the Kelbrid Captains quarters. He was talking to three of the warriors.  
"What could it have wanted with us?" One of the warriors wondered.  
"I think it may have had something to do with the Alien. Daelark rarely bother us. They 'approve' of our ways."  
"Captain," the female warrior said, "remember the message he sent to the Height Council?"  
"You mean the one that said 'Do not trust Elimist, or it's foe Crayak? yes, I do."  
"Well, we have been wondering about that for a while, I wonder if there is a connection?"  
"With the Andalite and the Elimist and Crayak? It is possible, but I doubt it. If Elimists and Crayaks are anything like the Daelark himself, then they are much more advanced then the Andalites."  
"But we really don't know how advanced Andalites are," another male warrior pointed out. "The one we captured didn't exactly tell us much. What if--" He was cut off.  
"HUMAN AND YEERK SHIPS FOUND, GARFSTONE SIDE, EXACTLY 923992 MILES APART." Thee speaker boomed.  
The Captain and the warriors ran to the bridge. I fallowed.  
When we got there, both Prince Jake and The One's faces where in the screens. Well, I thought it was them, but with weak fly eyes it was hard to tell.  
"If you will surrender yourself to The One, I will give you another prisoner. I will give you a Human, along with a Earth bird with a human mind. I will also give you power, and--"   
"Don't listen too him!" Prince Jake said. Just then I realized something, though I could not be sure, it appeared Prince Jake and The One where on the same screen. And Prince Jake was tied up. I had been in morph a long time. I flew over into the deserted hall and demorphed. Before remorphig I stepped behind the door and listened.   
"Captain! The Andalite has escaped!"  
"WHAT?" The Captain bellowed. "How did he get out?"  
"We don't know sir. There is no damage to the chamber he was in."  
"Darket, arrange a search group--"  
I believe you are looking for me. I calmly stepped into the room.  
"What the...How....?"  
Prince Jake laughed "One little technology he forgot to mention. Morphing."  
Marco laughed. "Must have slipped his mind." Then, all of a sudden, the room went dark, and on the view screen a creature I'd never seen appeared.  
ARGOR. YOU HAVE ANGERED ME.  
The voice! It was deeper then thought-speak. Stronger. Elimist? Crayak? No, I'd never herd it before.  
DAELARK, YOU REVEL YOURSELF AT LAST.  
Suddenly, the ship disappeared and all of the Kelbrid, Yeerks, and my friends where standing in space. Standing in front of the creature Daelark, and the Elimist and Crayak.  
We have been looking for you.  
Crayak.  
YOU! THIS IS MY PART OF THE GALAXY, STAY AWAY.  
"Anyone mind explaining who this Daelark dude is, and what the heck he has to do with us?" Prince Jake demanded.  
Be quiet Hu--  
THEY HAVE A A RIGHT TO KNOW.  
The Elimist boomed.  
ONCE, ALMOST TWO MILLION EARTH YEARS AGO--  
"Not him too!" Marco whispered. "They're everyone's years."  
--CRAYAK STARTED DESIGNING A ALLAY A WEAPON. BUT IT WENT WRONG. VERY WRONG. IT GREW TOO SMART, AND SOON IT BEGAN MAKING PLANS OF IT'S OWN. IT RAN AWAY, AND CREATED IT'S OWN PLANET IN THIS GALAXY. IT CREATED HELPERS, WHICH ARE KNOWN TO MOST OF THE GALAXY AS SKRIT-NA. IT ALLIED NEITHER CRAYAK OR I, BUT IT DID NOT PLAY OUR GAME. IT NEW IT WAS NOT YET STRONG ENOUGH. UNTIL EXACTLY NINTY THOUSAND AND THREE HUMAN YEARS AGO, IT CHALLENGED US. FOR ONCE, WE ALLIED EACH OTHER AND IT ESCAPED AGAIN. WE HAVE BEEN SEACHING SINCE.  
  
THAT IS YOUR SIDE OF THE STORY.  
The Daelark said.  
IT IS TRUE, THE CRAYAK CREATED ME. BUT WHO DOESN'T WANT FREEDOM? OF COURSE I ESCAPED. AND I HAVE BEEN LEARNING ABOUT THE GALAXY SINCE. THE HUMAN LEADER HEARD ME. I SAW HIS DREAMS, MADE ALL TO REAL BY ME. I DESERVE MORE THEN TO BE HUNTED. I WARNED MY SPECIES ABOUT THOSE TWO TRICKSTERS. BUT NOW LOOK! MY PERFECT WORLD, RUINED, BY YOU!  
He pointed towards Jake. 


	7. Marco

Chapter 7  
  
NOTE: The end of this chapter slightly copies The Attack, but I will try to make it was different as possible. If you really hate it let me know.  
______________________________________________  
  
It was insane. The whole mission was insane. I had a great life, cars, pools, interviews, movies, girls. Then Ax got captured by some escaped Yeerks, and now we where zillions was light-years from good old planet Earth, standing in what looked like outer space, with the three big shots of the galaxy, a dozen Yeerks and Kelbrid. Kelbrid where these Griffen type things. They where bright yellow, with fur feathers, beaks, wings, claws and hands. On the back of their hands they had these little blades.  
THAT IS YOUR SIDE OF THE STORY.  
The Daelark said.  
IT IS TRUE, THE CRAYAK CREATED ME. BUT WHO DOESN'T WANT FREEDOM? OF COURSE I ESCAPED. AND I HAVE BEEN LEARNING ABOUT THE GALAXY SINCE. THE HUMAN LEADER HEARD ME. I SAW HIS DREAMS, MADE ALL TO REAL BY ME. I DESERVE MORE THEN TO BE HUNTED. I WARNED MY SPECIES ABOUT THOSE TO TRICKSTERS. BUT NOW LOOK! MY PERFECT WORLD, RUINED, BY YOU!  
He pointed towards Jake.  
"Him? When you, mister all-powerful-created-by-Crayak could destroy him at all times?" I laughed. It was all fake. I was more scared then I'd ever been in my life.  
'Wait," Jake said. "You where created by Crayak. So he programed your mind, your instincts?"  
YES, AT FIRST. BUT THE GREAT DAELARK, THE ALL-MIGHTY--  
"So he programed the rules into you. So you have to play the chess game. You can just kill someone, because of the rules."  
NO! I AM ALL POWERFUL! I HAVE NO MASTER! I HAVE NO PROGRAMING!  
  
HE OUTSMARTED YOU DAELARK. IT JUST PROVES THE INTELLIGENCE YOU HAVE IS NOT TRUE INTELLIGENCE, BUT KNOWLEDGE GIVEN TO YOU BY CRAYAK.  
  
NO! The Daelark whined  
  
"So, hold on a sec. How are you connected with the Yeerks?" I asked. Then I thought of something. I looked over at the group of Yeerks. They where all in morph, including the Polar Bear. I did not see The One. I grinned. "Your The One, aren't you?"  
  
HOW ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO CONTROL THESE YEERKS, WITH OUT OFFERING A LEADER AND THE KANDRONA THEY NEEDED SO?  
  
"And the Kelbrid?" Prince Jake asked.  
  
I CREATED THEM TO BE MY HOST SPECIES. TO CONTROL THE GALAXY. THOUSANDS OF EARTH YEARS AGO, WHEN THEY DISCOVERED ANDALITES, I THOUGHT THE WOULD BE DESTROYED. BUT LUCKILY, THEY MADE A TRUCE, WHICH SERVED ME GREATLY.  
AND NOW THAT THESE TWO MONSTERS HAVE FOUND ME, ALL OF MY WORK WILL BE DESTROYED.  
  
CRAYAK AND I HAVE A SIMPLE WAY OF DECIDING THINGS. WE EACH CHOOSE A TEAM OF SEVEN, AND WHOEVER LOSES THE BATTLE IS BANISHED TO HARNKA-GARU-SECTOR-THREE-EIGHT-TWO-HURP. The Elimist said.  
  
Daelark grinned. AGREED. I CHOOSE ARGOR JEMITIL-DASH, BELRISH EKEN-SAT, ARLENA EKEN-SAT, DOMENICA ISKIL-GROVE, WANDER GORIK-JEP, AKTASH ULRIC-WILLARD AND NISHA ESCLID-SPARKLINA.  
  
I CHOOSE JAKE, MARCO, AXIMILI, TOBIAS, MERTIL AND CASSIE.  
  
THAT IS ONLY SIX! The Daelark yelled.  
  
THAT IS ALL I NEED.  
  
THEN LET IT BEGIN. WHERE WILL OUR LITTLE TOURNAMENT BE HELD, WHAT ARE THE RULES, AND WHAT ABOUT CRAYAK'S TEAM?  
  
I AGREE WITH HIS CHOICE. Crayak boomed. EXCEPT FOR THE VECOL. IF HE MUST COME, THEN I CHOOSE THE SEVENTH WARRIOR.  
  
FAIR ENOUGH.  
  
I CHOOSE ALLRON-SEMITUR-CORASS.  
  
"What?" I blurted. It's not that I didn't want Allron's help, it's that it just didn't seem like someone he's choose. I'd been half expecting him to say 'The Drode'.  
  
THE COMPETITION WILL BE HELD IN KELRIUIN, A NEAR-BY PLANET. IN THE CENTER OF A FOREST ON THIS PLANET, THERE IS A TIME-POOL. I WILL DIVERT IT TO LEAD TO HARNKA-GARU-SECTOR-THREE-EIGHT-TWO-HURP. THE FIRST TEAM TO HAVE ALL OF IT'S WARRIORS FORCED INTO THE POOL LOSES. ANY WARRIORS FROM THE WINNING TEAM WHO HAVE FALLEN IN THE POOL WILL BE RETURNED. DO IF YOU, DAELARK LOSE, YOU AND YOUR TEAM WILL BE BANISHED, IF CRAYAK AND MY TEAM LOSES, WE WILL LEAVE YOU IN PEACE AS LONG AS YOU STAY OUT OF OUR SPACE, AND OUR TEAM WILL BE BANISHED.  
AGREED!  
  
And then suddenly, I was no longer standing in space. 


	8. Nisha

We where in Kelriuin. It's a beautiful planet, but it is closed off to all Kelbrid because of the Time Pool. It had lovely green and blue grass, and pink and blue trees, and it's silver water. Before we became aware of the Time Pool, Kelriuin was famous for it's water. My mother said it is the most delicious water in the world. She lived on Kelriuin when she was a little child.   
But then one day, a child disappeared. A young girl had gone out into the woods, and he never came back. A month later, another child disappeared. And then the week after that, two young adults went out into the woods, and only one came back. He said his friend had been taken by the gods. Very few Kelbrid believe in Gods, so a team of scientists whet into the woods. They found the Time Pool. We had only seen one other Time Pool before, but it was on a distant moon where no one would want to go anyway. The scientists could understand why the young Kelbrid had thought it was a God, and why the children had jumped into it. It was a swirling pool of silvers, blues, greens, reds, yellows, blacks, any color you can imagine. At some times it seemed to have a face, and the loud windy sound around it could be mistaken for speaking.  
I was exited, but also scared. What would happen if we lost? What would it be like falling into the pool?  
I had no idea.  
"I suppose we should set up base in one of the ruins. They're in pretty good shape," Belrish said.  
"Yes." Argor was staring at the sky.  
"Captain? You still with us?" Domenica asked.  
"Wha...Oh yes."  
We walked for awhile.  
"This one looks good," Aktash commented.  
"Yes," Argor agreed. "Big and open on the bottom, only a few floors high, good balconies for look-out posts. Let's go inside."  
Suprisingly, the home was entirly furnished.  
"Seats? Tables? Has the enamy already found this place?" Arlena wondered.  
"No," Wander said. "When they evacuated they left everything."  
"What do you think Captain?" Silence. Argor was staring at the celing. "Captain?"  
"Oh, um, yes, I like it."  
It was unlike Argor to be so spacy. I wondered what was going on. Usally he was sharp, and sometimes harsh. Never off in his own world. It scared me.  
I made my room on the top floor. It two small windows looking out at the small clearing, which used to be the yard of whoever had lived here. The nest was nice, not as coftorble has the fluffy ones at home on Kelria, but it sure beat the ones on the ship. I began to look in the cabnits and closets. I found a few blankets, some jewlery, a blank notepad, a pen whoch no longer worked, and a scrapbook, filled with Information Article clippings.  
  
KELRIUIN GIRL DISAPPEARS IN FOREST  
  
Yesterday, young Darinolia Angel-Krick went into the woods to look for Jabberberries. Since Kelriuin is the safest of all Kelbris planets, and has not had a animal sighting for over 60 years, her mother thought it was perfectly safe to let her child go into the woods. It has been a day since she ledt home. Already a massive search is underway.  
  
  
  
ANOTHER DISAPPEARANCE  
  
Over a month ago, young Darinolia Angel-Krick disappeared in the forest. Yesterday, it seems another victim was claimed.  
The Warriors Protecting Unit is offering a large reward to anyone who can give information on where the victim (name being with-held) is.  
  
ANOTHER DISAPPEARANCE, THIS ONE WITH A SURVIVOR  
  
The forest claimed another victim, but we now have a survivor. Young Argor Jemtil-Dash came back to the Iskaa village two days ago, wild eyed and screaming. It wasn't until this morning that he came to his senses enough to tell us what happened. He had been out in the forest with his friend, Jerim Harbik-Gal, when Jerim was 'taken by the gods'. He claimed that Jerim had been a non-believer, like most of the Kelbrid race, and the gods had punished him greatly. Only yesterday did a team of scientists discover a Time Pool in the forest.  
As you may or may not know, Time Pools are believed to lead to some faraway place and time, though no one knows for sure. The scientists believe that Jerim and the other children who jumped into the pool felt compelled by the swirling lights to go to the edge, then fell in. Plans of evacuation are under way.  
  
I gently closed the book. That explained why Argor was acting strange. Maybe he felt like he was to blame, or maybe he really did think the Time Pool was a God.  



	9. Jake

We where spending the nigh in a tower. It was in the middle of a big field, so it would be hard to sneak up on. We each had a room on one of the top two floors, and we had two people at a time keep watch from the balconies on the top floor. The next morning, we had a council. First we had to explain to Allron and Mertil why they where here and what was going on. Then we talked about what to do.  
I think the first thing we should do is find this Time Pool thing. Tobias said.  
"Yeah, that way we no where we're going to die." Marco said dryly.  
"Okay," I said. "After the meeting Tobias and somebody start looking."  
"Hey, fearless leader, I have a question," Marco said. "Why us?"  
"Ask the Elimist that." I laughed. "Okay Ax-man, how much have you learned about these Kelbrid from, your brief visit?"  
Not much. They're technology is about as advanced as Andalite's, but still a few steps behind. They do not possess the Morphing power.   
"Well, that gives us about 2% chance of winning," Marco said brightly.  
Perhaps we should also try to find out where the Kelbrid are located. Mertil said. I had forgotten about him.  
"Yeah. Tobias, why don't you look for that too?"  
Okay.  
We talked a little more, but we weren't getting anywhere. Later that day, after Tobias and Marco had gone out, I began looking around our tower. It had six of what seemed to be bedrooms, a kitchen/dining room type place and a lot of balconies. Down on the first floor, I ran into Mertil. He was looking at a picture on the wall of a beautiful silver river, with a Kelbrid sitting at the edge.  
Hello. He turned to look at me. Maybe we should search of food until it is our turn to take watch.  
I nodded. "Any idea where to look?"  
I believe I saw water over there. He pointed to a small path leading into the jungle.  
We walked for a while, until we came to a small clearing. In the center of it was a river. But not just any river. It was silver, like the one in the painting.  
"Do you think it's safe?" I asked.  
I do not know.  
I slowly walked over to the edge and stuck my finger it. "It feels like water." I took a small handful. "Tastes like it to." Mertil put his hoof in.  
Yes. It is water.  
"Let's head back," I said.  
Okay.  
When we got back, Tobias and Marco where waiting for us in the kitchen.  
We have news. Tobias said grimly. Big news.  
"Yeah," Marco nodded. "We found the Time Pool, and the Kelbrid. They have several out posts around the pool. Luckily, they didn't expect a sky attack, so they didn't see us watching them."   
"Where is it?" I asked.  
"Out in the forest about four hours away." Marco answered. "The Kelbrid have a hide-out about a half hour away."  
So, Tobias said. Now the big question: Anyone got a plan? 


	10. Nisha

Argor was scaring me. He was scaring everybody. He refused to go to the pool, to check our look out posts, and he acted as if he didn't care, unless you mentioned the Time Pool. Then he yelled at you and said that he didn't need all of your useless questions and he had work to do. Then he'd go in his quarters and stay in there until somebody came back a few hours later with another question.   
The rest of us made hiding places and look out posts all around the pool. I have to admit that it was a little scary. It was swirling with colors, and for some reason reminded me of Zero Space, which is blank white.  
"I wonder what kind of weapons the humans have," Arlena wondered.  
"They don't need weapons," Aktash laughed. "They have an Andalite on their side. Did you see that tail?"  
Yes, I had.  
  
I awoke in the middle of the night to see lights in the town center. I went outside to look around. An Andalite lay crumple in the middle of the village, looking beaten. His tale blade was bloody, but that could have been because of several wounds on his body. He was trembling. A Kelbrid male stood over him, holding a long blade weapon.  
"See this Devil?" He yelled to the crowd of people around him, which looked like most of the town. "He comes from Space! He is here to destroy us all! He is evil!" Everyone gasped. "What should become of this Evil creature?" Death. I'm not sure if anyone even said it, but that is what they thought. The Kelbrid slashed at the Andalite, who jerked his head at the last second, just barley missing a fatal blow. A large group of Kelbrid Warriors grabbed him and dragged him to a cage. My vision blurred and then I was inside a small ship. The wounded Andalite was talking to another on the computer screen.   
Help! I am in Sector 34757-V, I am about to land on a small very green planet-- All of a sudden, beam fire! It missed the ship by inches. A new face appeared on the screen.  
"Well my Andalite friend, you have done well escaping."  
The Andalite didn't bother to answer. He powered up his engines and zoomed down to the little planet. The Kelbrid fallowed.  
Down on the planet, the Andalite ran. It ran past a village and into the jungle, after a while, it stopped to rest. It took a moment to realize where it had stopped. It was in a small clearing, by a Time Pool!   
A sound in the bushes. The Andalite spud around to see the Kelbrid leader standing in front of him holding a Beam weapon. He laughed and fired at the Andalite, It was set on a low level, one which cause very much pain. His knees buckled, and he fell at the edge of the pool. The Kelbrid laughed and kicked him in.  
The rest I saw in a blur. Kelbrid. Andalites. Fighting. And suddenly, peace. The Andalites left, and the Kelbrid did not fallow.  
And then I saw a ship. I saw what looked like Humans, along with strange bladed creatures. I saw them wandering helplessly around the galaxy. Then I saw a leader, coming to them, knowing everything they needed, and giving it to them. I saw him take a body, and use it, then throw it away. An Andalite body. I saw him in the stars playing with time itself. And I saw his giddiness, thinking he'd won. Won something...And then another creature. An adult human, but still young. I saw his time line come in the way, and push the other leader aside....  
ALL RUINED BY YOU....  
  
Then I woke up. 


	11. Nisha

The next morning, I could barely move. I hadn't been able to go back to sleep after my dream woke me up. I didn't understand it. I new it must not be true, after all, my people would never do that! But something was nagging at the back of my mind. Back at the beginning of the mission, Professor Darkat had been telling us about Andalites. But as soon as somebody asked about why they weren't aloud in our space, he dismissed us.   
My people weren't murderers! It must have been the Andalite's fault. Still....I shook it off. It was just a dream, I told myself.   
"Hey, Nisha you aren't getting all spacy on us too are you?" Arlena asked.  
"Sorry," I said. "I didn't get much sleep last night."  
"Hey," She whispered. "Check out Domenica and Belrish." I looked over. They where standing very close, slowly digging.  
I giggled. "They're so cute." We burst out laughing. Wander gave us a dirty look, making us laugh harder.  
"Back to work girls. You where chosen for this mission because unlike most girls, you aren't all peppy."  
"Sorry," I mumbled, holding in my laughter.  
"Yeah, sorry Cap'n." Arlena whispered. "He sure has been acting like a big-shot lately."  
"I wonder wh...." I just stared.  
"Nisha?" She turned around. A orange creature flew through the air, pushing me down. I held my wrist blade out, ready for it's next attack. But then behind me, another creature. A large black one, almost Humanoid. Unfortunately, while I was watching the black thing the orange creature struck. He pushed me, rolling me closer to the Time Pool. I ran over to the edge of the clearing, where Arlena was having her own problems. A large yellow/green bladed thing, was towering above her. It was tall, and covered in blades. Luckily, they didn't look poisonous, like ours.   
The orange creature bounded towards be again. As it hit me, I sunk my wrist blade into it's shoulder. I saw it flinch slightly, but it kept going. I didn't worry to much now. It would only be a matter of minuets before it started slowing. It scratched me viciously, growling. It ran forward, then it tripped. Growled again, and ran into the forest. I attempted to fallow, but even with the poison it was too swift.   
I ran to help Aktash, who had an Andalite to deal with. I caught it unprepared, and slashed it. A large wound on it's shoulder. It staggered, and Aktash punched it in the head. The next thing I know, a massive black shot out and pushed poor Aktash into the time pool. The enemy quickly retreated.  
Everyone stopped to breath. Belrish had a large cut on his chest, and well as several smaller ones on his face. Everyone else was beaten up, but seriously hurt.  
"Where is Aktash?" Arlena asked.  
I just shook my head.  
"He fell in?" Tears welled up in her eyes. I nodded.  
"Did we get any?" Wander asked.  
Everyone shook their heads. Just then, Argor came out of the forest.  
"What happened?" He asked.  
"An attack. To bad you didn't hear our screams." Domenica said harshly.  
"Captain, Aktash fell in the pool. We did not get any of the enemies in." Belrish informed him.  
"Very well." Argor said, and then he walked away.  
'What now?" Wander asked.  
"We raid their camp." Belrish said. "Tonight."  
  
The plan was simple. We sneaked in, swiftly captured one of them and left, while someone else made a distraction.   
Arlena and Domenica would flash lights in the woods. They where chosen for that job because they could move quickly and silently.  
Then Belrish, Wander and I would move inside, and capture one of them.  
"There are the lights." Wander said.  
"Wait a second...Okay now!" Belrish whispered.  
We ran in front while the guard was watching the forest.  
We moved thorough the halls.  
"I hear breathing in here." Belrish said, leaning his head on a door. We moved in slowly. Sleeping in the corner of the room was a Andalite. But this Andalite had a very odd feature. He had no tail blade.  
"Perfect!" Wander whispered.   
Uhh. The Andalite began to stir.  
Belrish swiftly punched him in the head, making him unconscious. Then he took his wrist blade and dug it in to the Andalite's arm. Together we dragged him out side and back to camp, where Domenica and Arlena helped us throw him into the Time Pool.  
"One down," Domenica said happily. We all went inside and fell asleep.  



	12. Marco

We where not having a good morning. We had come back from the battle the day before tired but happy. We all fell asleep with good dreams for once. But now Mertil was missing.  
At least it was just the Vecol. Allron said. Not one of us. He was useless anyway.   
"So what?" Jake snapped. "He was part of the team."  
Though I must agree with Prince Jake, I think this is the reason the Elimist chose him. Ax said.  
"What?" I asked.  
The Elimist chose him to give the Kelbrid an extra target. So if they raided us, they might take him, and we could escape.   
It made sense, but I didn't want to believe it.  
Allron shrugged.  
"So, when do we raid them again?" I asked.  
"Day after tomorrow. We need rest, and better planning."  
"Okay fearless leader," I said.  



	13. Nisha

Argor was insane. I was sure of that now.   
He had woken us up, early in the morning, all bright and peppy. It said he had another attack planed, an this one would win us the battle.  
Belrish went over it, and he said that it had good planning. Good planning for attacking children! It would be asking a lot of us. A lot of us and luck. When Belrish tried to question Argor's orders, he said "I've spent days working on this, it's perfect. So we went of with it. And at first it did work.   
We went on fighting them, herding them to the Time Pool. Then, we let them turn us around so we where at the edge. We tried to spin it around to we could push them in, but it didn't work. Eventually everyone retreated to one side of the Time Pool. Everyone except Belrish and the older Andalite. They fought each other at the edge slashing, ripping, , stabbing. I saw Belrish stick i his blade into the Andalite's flank. The Andalite took a step back, and with all of his force knocked Belrish with the flat of his blade making him fall. He hit him so hard, he too, fell into the Time Pool.  
"No!" Domenica cried. "No no no!" We eased he back to our camp, as the humans and the Andalite went back to theirs.  
"Nonononono...." She cried.  
Argor retreated back to his quarters.  
The next morning, when we where getting breakfast, Argor came in, swaggering like he had just won the war.  
"Congratulations, on our win yesterday. With my brilliant plan, we not only pushed an Andalite into the Pool, we got rid of the oaf that questions my perfect plan. We will have the war in no time!" Argor continued telling us how stupid Belrish was, and how he might as well be a traitor. "Why, he was so dumb, he may have lost the war for us! I did a great deed, killing him. Why, if I hadn't killed him...." He droned on.  
"Murderer!" Domenica hissed. She punched him in the head, and before he could react, she slabbed him with her blade. Hard.  
Everyone just stared.  
"What? Is this a staring contest?" She growled. "Hurry up and eat so we can get to work.  
"Domenica, the Captain..." Wander said.  
"What? He was no use, killing Belrish!"  
"He didn't kill him..." Wander started.  
"You know what? I. Don't. Care. Now c'mon, we have enemies to kill!"  
Up until now, I had always thought of Domenica as a hero. A goddess. But now I know how she became one of the leading Warriors. She was ruthless. Battle after battle, we weren't getting anywhere. She fought viciously, almost killing the Andalite once. She tried everything she could to kill the enemies. She was just as insane as Argor.  



	14. Jake

We had had many battles since we lost Allron. At first we had some hope that the Kelbrid hadn't killed him, but we knew. The Kelbrid had stabbed him hard before they fell. But at least he took a enemy down with him. Allron had lived a full and terrible life, but he had ended well.  
The Kelbrid seemed to have a new leader, and she was vicious. She almost killed me once.  
Anyway, we where on our way back to a raid. I ran, tearing, slashing. Blood was everywhere. We where losing.  
Retreat! I yelled. Had to get everyone out of this madness.  
We ran. Out into the jungle, not stopping until I couldn't move from exhaustion. We demorphed. I looked around. "Where's Tobias?"  
"Jake, man, I saw him fall in."  
"What?!"  
"The leader, she pushed him in to the Pool."  
"So we're down to three?" I asked grimly.  
"Looks like it. Me, you and Ax."  
I sighed.  
Prince Jake, I believe I hear them fallowing us.   
I grinned. Marco calls it my Rachel grin. "They want a chase? We'll give them one. Wolf morphs everyone."  
We ran, endlessly. Circling, confusing them, but still they fallowed. Okay, time for Plan B. I said. Back to the pool. We ran, and when our morph time was almost up, we approached the Time Pool.  
Okay, demorph. Battle morphs. We hid, waiting. Finally, four very tired Kelbrid stepped into the clearing.  
I leaped! The leader ducked, punching me as I flew over. I turned and growled. She swung at me with her wrist blade! I blocked it with my paw. I lunged grabbing at her shoulder with my teeth. She screamed, and pushed me to the ground. I leaped, and flew past her. We both backed off, breathing hard. I looking around. Two of the Kelbrid where on the ground, breathing hard, another one was dead. None of my friends where in sight. I was alone. No time to worry, she was coming back! We charged at each other, I forced her to the edge of the pool. Her head was almost in the water, but then, fast as lighting, she stabbed me with her wrist blade, and flipped me over, so she was on me! And then, she fell back, and kicked. No time to react. I fell into the swirling mass of color.  



	15. Nisha

We where heroes. Everyone wanted a detailed story about our month on Kelriuin. It was nice at first but after a while, it just hurt. Arlena and Belrish died. Domenica told everyone that Argor had died, but the truth was she left him. After everyone stopped asking about the war, we all parted ways. Domenica stayed a Warrior for a while, then she just disappeared. Aktash went to study science, Wander became a teacher and I went back home for awhile, but it didn't feel right, so I signed up for a Deep-space mission. The day before I left I met Aktash for a picnic lunch in a little field in the woods.  
"Hi Nish. Long time no see."  
"Yeah....Hey, Aktash, I have a question."  
"Yeah?"  
"Did they, die, the Humans and the Andalite? What happens in the pool?"  
"It takes you to another world....It doesn't kill you. Unless you where dead when you fell in."  
I felt relived. I didn't know why.   
  
Seven months later....  
  
"ALL WARRIORS REPORT TO THE BRIDGE."  
"What's going on?" I asked. I had quickly risen in the ranks on my new mission, and I was now a Leading Warrior.  
"We have found an unknown planet, and we detect life forms." The Captain said.  
"What DNA types?" I asked.  
"Oh, quite a few. Many unknown ones, Kelbrid, Skrit-Na, Hork-Bajir, Andalites, and Humans."  
  
The End  
Wait, sorry. I mean:  
To be continued.  
You didn't think I'd leave the Animorpphs in an unknown planet without hope of escape did you? 


End file.
